


Dear Mello

by centaurian



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurian/pseuds/centaurian
Summary: 一身鲜血，化作红蝴蝶





	Dear Mello

Mello回到出租公寓的时候Matt正在打电玩，不用说，又是飞车游戏。  
公寓里没有开灯，Mello脱下外套扔在Matt坐着的长沙发上，跨过堆满食品包装、扑克牌和空酒瓶的矮几，在Matt身边的那张小沙发上坐下。  
他点燃了一支烟，取出从Near那里拿到的照片，犹豫片刻，用打火机点燃。  
背面用花体字写着Dear Mello字样的照片在火舌的舔舐下渐渐变得蜷曲焦黑，接着消失不见。  
Matt的掌机里传来汽车引擎的轰鸣声，Mello拿起矮几上的一板巧克力，他觉得自己现在很需要它。  
他撕开银色的外包装，看见巧克力棕色的线纹，感到内心的某种愤怒和不安消减了不少。  
习惯是安抚一切不良情绪的良药，巧克力也是。  
“Near还好吗？”  
Mello咬下第一口时，听Matt这么问道。  
“他还是那个样子，”他知道自己的语气有些嘲讽，“看起来不坏。”  
“对你杀掉他的人的事情，他没有提出什么抗议？”Matt仍专注于他的掌机，问得轻描淡写。  
“这种事情，我们都心有准备。”Mello有些不耐烦地回答。  
“唔，包括把你自己搞成这个鬼样子。”  
Mello没有理会Matt调侃的讽刺，他给自己倒了两盎司杜松子酒，端起酒杯向后仰靠在沙发上。

Dear Mello。  
他下意识地摩挲着挂在胸前的红珠十字架，揣摩那两个花体字蕴含的意味。  
要说这两个字对他没有任何触动，那是纯粹的胡扯，但他也并不会因此对Near产生半分好感。他讨厌Near，这是从他们见面第一天就确定的事情，大概就与他对L的敬慕一样，是融入他血液的事情，是组成M的一部分。  
Dear Mello，他可以理解为嘲讽、挑衅、不屑，随他乐意，但最糟糕的是，他很清楚Near所写这两个字并不包含任何超出字面含义的意思。  
正因为如此，那两个字对他来说才显得格外面目可憎。他甚至都能想象Near在写下这两个字的时候，眼里闪动的冰冷的笑意。  
Shit，真他妈糟糕。他喝进一大口杜松子酒，试图咽下这种烦躁。他不该纠结于这种无聊的细节，他不能向自己证明自己是个极容易被毫无理性的情绪所影响、动摇的人。

“你们达成了协议？”掌机夸张的背景音中，Matt漫不经心的声音又响起来。  
“交换情报而已，”Mello直起身体，放下空酒杯，皱了皱眉头，“今天你的问题很多。”  
Matt耸耸肩膀：“只是好奇。”  
“我还从来不知道你是个好奇心旺盛的人。”Mello不留情面地反驳了这一理由。  
“你知道的，”Matt笑了，第一次从掌机上移开目光，“我对你的事情一向都很好奇，Dear Mello。”  
Mello像被蛰了一下似的瞪着Matt，对方步步紧逼的态势让他有些恼怒。Matt极少这样，他总是懒洋洋地、漫不经心地盯着电脑或掌机，从来不多过问自己的事，更不会用语言刺激自己。  
今天的一切都有些反常。  
“我们还在华米之家时，我曾经无意中说Near很聪明，你威胁说要揍我一顿。”Matt将目光移回掌机上，“你现在的神情让我回想起那件事。”  
“我从出生起就讨厌Near，”Mello将被他晾在一边燃到一半的烟头摁灭，“既然你清楚这一点，就拜托你别他妈提起他。”  
“我发现了一件很有趣的事，伙计。”Matt对Mello的“建议”充耳不闻，“我被你骗了好几年。你并没有你说的那么讨厌Near。”  
Mello对Matt平静的语气感到恼火。他狠狠咬下一块巧克力，声音像是套在Matt脖子上的钢丝：“哦？你的结论是？”  
“我想，”Matt若有所思地说，“你大概还是爱他的。”  
Matt的声音听起来一点都没有他措辞里的不确定，他几乎是十分相信自己的这个猜想，尽管很难说他是否喜欢它。  
Mello则被彻底激怒了，他猛地站起来朝Matt吼道：“别以为自己很了解我！”  
Matt放下掌机，平静地承受了意料之中的怒火，事实上他为Mello还没有对他动手而感到一丝诧异。他抬起头看着愤怒的Mello，举起双手，投降似地说道：“嘿，放松些，我并不想惹你生气。”  
“我只是想确认一些事情而已。”Matt继续说道，“既然我已经卷入了你和Near的游戏，总不能像个白痴一样，什么都不知道。”  
“别惹火我，Matt。”Mello眯起双眼，“我不是Near，我一个人也完全没问题。”  
“我明白。”Matt耸肩示意他领会了Mello的意思。等Mello坐回沙发里，他又开口道，“说点你感兴趣的。今天美国总统公开宣布承认Kira，而Kira的制裁还是与往常一样。”  
“这些我都知道，”Mello咬下一小块巧克力，“说点我不知道的。”  
“唔……”Matt思索片刻，“我想和你做爱。”  
“什么？”Mello皱起眉头。  
“你没听错，我想和你做爱，现在。我想这个你不——”  
他挨了非常凶狠的一拳——完全在意料之中，接着他被狠狠按在沙发上。  
Mello胸前的十字架垂下来，在Matt面前晃荡着。尽管脖子被Mello的小臂压住，有些喘不过气，Matt还是努力笑了笑。  
Mello迅速平复了一下再揍对方几拳的冲动，冷冷地俯视着Matt：“你今天没一个地方对劲。”  
“也许吧。”Matt苦笑了一下，“嘿，我不过说了句实话而已，想勒死我吗？”  
Mello松开压在Matt颈间的胳膊，从沙发上站起身。最初的愤怒平息之后，他发现Matt的话并不构成任何冒犯——这种玩笑他听过无数次了。他突然有些不明白自己究竟怒从何来。他只好用冰冷的沉默掩饰着自己的困惑，等待Matt作出一些解释。  
Matt抬手抚摸着自己幸存的颈动脉。他在深思熟虑之后仍然决定冒一次险，现在看来这个决定是对的。Mello的情感充沛且富于爆发力，但他并不总是能看清自己的内心。  
而Matt则非常清楚自己想要什么。

他喜欢那个金发的、瓷娃娃一样好看的小男孩，尽管他的脾气糟透了。这个坏脾气的小男孩在他面前毫无顾忌（尽管Mello在任何人面前都毫无顾忌，Matt总是认为自己对他来说特别一些）；他总是跟他一起闯祸，甚至对他颐指气使，但绝不会像别的孩子一样细声细气地叫唤“Matt你在干什么！”他嘲笑自己对电玩的热情，但会在最短时间内对最新最酷的游戏了如指掌；他想到什么就会去做，最初是一个人，后来会习惯性地拉上Matt一起，就连尝试接吻也是。  
是的，他们的初吻属于对方。对Mello来说那只是对新鲜事的尝试，对Matt来说却意味着更多。喜欢、爱，无论是什么，Matt从不抗拒内心的召唤。  
在相处了九年之后，Mello因为L的死和与Near的分歧离开了华米之家。Matt花了一些时间来接受这件事——能左右Mello的只有L和Near，接着他发现自己也失去了留在华米之家的理由。他对L并不抱有向往，对打击罪恶也没有什么兴趣，他甚至觉得自己进入华米之家就是个错误——他更适合没有什么目的的生活。唯一正确的事情是遇到Mello，他只想将自己的生命浪费在有趣的事情上，和Mello一起。  
Mello离开之后，他也离开了那座孤儿院。他找了份相当自由的工作，时不时利用自己网络工程师的身份进行一些小小的网络犯罪（Matt称之为冒险），在找乐子之余也会偶尔花费时间进行一些“正常的”社交活动。他并不把自己限制在某一个城市中，四年来他去过的地方也许并不比Mello少。他并没有指望过再见到Mello，事实上那时他还没有意识到不能再见Mello是一件多么糟糕的事情，直到他们在巴塞罗那的一间酒吧里重逢。  
那时Matt花了一个晚上的时间弄清楚了一件事：他爱Mello，不是两个孩子之间的亲近之情，而是某种更强烈、更深沉，甚至让他感到有些痛苦的情感。再见到Mello，像是重拾遗失已久的灵魂碎片。Mello不仅意味着Matt的整个童年，还意味着完整和真实。那个夜晚他在对Mello的幻想中入睡，在睡梦中与Mello做爱，吻遍他的每一寸肌肤，为他的美而颤栗、哭泣。  
第二天早晨起来，在大大地嘲笑了自己一番之后，他坦然地接受了这个事实。

接下来要做的就是让Mello也接受这件事。他本来想等到Kira事件结束，但Mello的情绪波澜让他有些焦虑，而他并不擅长克制。  
时机不太好，好在事情还不算太糟糕。Matt坐起身，摊开双手：“如果你需要一个解释的话……”  
Mello迟疑了一下，最终还是坐回沙发里，给自己倒了一点杜松子酒。  
Matt读出了Mello潜意识里的抗拒，他抓了抓自己的头发，有些无奈地说道：“好吧，我的话就是我字面的意思。”  
“字面的意思？”Mello盯着Matt，尾调上扬地重复了一遍Matt的话，“没什么原因，你他妈就是想跟我做爱？”  
Matt耸了耸肩膀：“如果恰巧你也需要的话。”  
Matt没有回避他的直视，Mello觉得受到了挑衅。Matt想让他承认一些事情，一些他从来不愿意承认的事情。  
Mello感到自己在失去这里的掌控权。他有些懊恼地发现，Matt说得都没错，他并没有像他说的那么厌恶Near，他这么做只是因为他需要通过否定Near来承认自己，他不能活在对自己的质疑之中。他现在确实需要一个出口，但该死，那个人不应该是Matt。他试图从那该死的护目镜下面读出一点什么深切的意味，Matt的神情和往常一样平静、散漫，尽管如此，Mello还是敏锐地从他的嘴角和脸颊肌肉上捕捉到了一丝温柔但坚定的气息。  
Matt是来真的。Mello从来没想过跟Matt发生什么，但显然Matt不这么想。  
Mello觉得事情变得一团糟，他靠在沙发上，杜松子酒顺着食管滑向身体深处。他并不试着理清思路，这不是他的习惯——他向来更依赖直觉，然而直觉在此刻抛弃了他，他有些无所适从。  
如果放弃选择，如果暂时不抗拒世界、抗拒自己……如果只是这一次……他自暴自弃地想。  
黑暗中Mello感觉到Matt靠过来，双腿跪在沙发上，从上方开始吻他。Mello意外地发现自己并不抗拒这个吻。Matt的吻很温柔，不带任何情色意味，让Mello觉得接吻像是什么确认仪式。接着Matt开始吻他脸上的伤疤，带着某种安抚和膜拜的意味。Matt呼出的气体拂过敏感的伤疤，令Mello感到一阵阵温暖的刺痛。  
只有这一次。  
Mello抬起放在沙发两侧的双手，拥住了Matt的后背。  
Matt很清楚这并不代表Mello接受了他的爱，他只是接受了自己给他的温暖。和自己一样，Mello在性这方面没什么节操，之所以他们俩没有上过床，只是因为Mello不想给自己找麻烦而已。  
然而Near给Mello的照片却成了麻烦的导火索。  
L的死意味着可以称为家的世界消失了，同时也意味着某种信仰的坍塌。尽管他不承认，但他与Near本质上十分相似——他们生命的意义都在于对L的继承，他们的生活都是如此纯粹，他们的性格都是如此极端，他们在多年的相处和竞争中生出某种独一无二的联系。然而Near的理性和冷漠、Mello的敏感和渴望被承认，让他们彼此吸引又针锋相对。  
Mello充沛而炽热的情感是他最迷人的地方，同时也是他致命的弱点。他要强、狂妄、锐利、无所畏惧，在华米之家多年以来都败给Near，他却从来没认输过，几十天前差点与日本警察同归于尽、全身大面积烧伤，他也没有丝毫害怕，但是情感……简单的Dear Mello就足够让他困惑、迷惘。  
此刻的Mello不再是装甲坦克，而是一个孤独的、迷茫的小男孩。Matt知道，除了L，Mello最在意的就是Near，尽管他自己不承认。尽管那完全不是爱情，Matt还是感到由衷的嫉妒。他抓紧Mello的肩膀，开始用力吻他，吻他的眼睛、嘴唇、喉结和颈窝。  
Mello没有抗拒，他搂着Matt的后背，用动作催促他。  
Mello需要自己，能用这样的方式来爱他的只有自己。Matt在意识到这一点后抛开了乱七八糟的情绪，拉起Mello后拥着他倒在长沙发上。

起初Matt为Mello脱掉那件性感的黑色紧身皮夹克时还有些拘束，直到被Mello不耐烦地扯掉护目镜。他热烈地吻他，抚摩他的身体，尤其是那些烧伤的痕迹。Matt亲吻那些失败的纪念品的行为让Mello有些烦躁，但很快他放松了警惕。抱着亲吻自己腰侧的Matt，他感到前所未有的平静。  
他想象自己漂浮在海上，四周是汹涌澎湃的海水，和沉默的黑暗。他发现黑暗给了他极大的安全感，Matt也是。  
快感来得很迅速，不得不说Matt绝对是个很棒的床伴，他知道怎么让另一方快乐。Mello懒得主动，他乐于向这个卖力取悦自己的男人张开双腿，在夜晚降临时成为一个欲望生物并不是什么糟糕的事。  
和Matt做爱并不十分刺激，却令Mello感到舒服——Matt乐于开发他身体的每一个小秘密，并且非常清楚自己需要做到什么程度。Matt的插入没有过多入侵或占有的意味，而更像是安抚，这是他对待Mello的方式，温柔，但是坚定。Mello感到自己像是被浸没在海水中，全身放松地随着水波晃荡。他毫不吝啬自己对Matt床技的赞赏，而Matt也全数收下了他那些近乎讽刺的调侃。  
在这场漫长的性爱中，Mello始终紧握着他的十字架，Matt发现了这一点，却未置一词。他不想让Mello感到无助。  
结束的时候Matt双手撑在沙发上，俯视着Mello。他美得令他沉迷。Matt发现自己不知道之后该怎么面对Mello，他并不奢望能占据Mello的心，却也无法忍受像之前那样只是个可以信赖的朋友（Mello甚至连这个词都没有提过）。  
事情还是被自己搞糟了，他想，但是这个错误来得太幸福。他俯下身，去亲吻Mello疲惫的双眼。让正确和错误见鬼去吧，至少他们现在互相依偎。

end


End file.
